


Vessel Swap (Nickifer & Gabriel)

by SatanSpawnedNougat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Swap, Brotherly Love, Crack, Gabriel and Lucifer kinda make up, Gabriel is kinda annoyed, Loki is nice, M/M, Nick misses Lucifer, Sharing a Body, art by me, nick is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/pseuds/SatanSpawnedNougat
Summary: Where Gabriel and Lucifer accidentally swap vessels and have to find a way back.





	Vessel Swap (Nickifer & Gabriel)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'angelic possession' square of the Heaven & Hell Bingo, the 'S5 Archangels' square of the Swan Song Bingo, and the 'body swap' square of the Gabriel Bingo.
> 
> Art used in the story has been made by me specifically for this story. It's one of my fav scenes x)

With a groan, Gabriel sat up. His head was hurting as if somebody had taken a hammer and smashed open his skull, and a wince came from the Archangel as he rubbed his sore head to try and ease the pain. Being an Archangel, he wasn’t used to pain on such levels that he couldn’t make it disappear with a flick of his wrist. He hadn’t yet realized that his face felt different than usual as he touched it and he was busy shaking his head to regain his vision. Blinking open his eyes, he took a double look at what he was seeing, mouth dropping open only slightly.

He saw himself - or at least, his vessel - laying down face-first in front of him. Gabriel could only stare.

The last thing he clearly remembered was facing down Lucifer while the Winchester’s got Kali out of the motel. He planned on tricking his brother, but now he just didn’t know what had happened anymore.

And then he realized that it wasn’t just him in his mind. There was someone else as well. And the other person seemed rather upset about the entire scenario. Having been alone for the longest time - Loki had designed his vessel and it was just him in there - sharing a mind and body with someone else felt… strange, at the very least.

“Who are you?!” A voice yelped in his head. “You aren’t my Luci!” Recognizing the sound of the voice as Lucifer’s vessel, Gabriel knew what had happened. Somehow, he ended up in Lucifer’s vessel.

His grace tried to get out of reach of the fuming human soul who appeared to be trying to attack him. “ _Where is my Luci_?!” Lucifer’s vessel screeched again.

“My name is Gabriel,” Gabriel replied to the upset human. “And it appears that me and ‘your’ Luci ended up swapping bodies,” he added, narrowing his eyes at who he presumed was Lucifer. As if to make sure, he reached out and touched his own face again. It definitely didn’t felt like his usual vessel and the angel could feel a tiny flare of panic in his chest.

Lucifer’s vessel was utterly silent at that - perhaps Gabriel should learn his name - before he whispered. “Help him up.” It took Gabriel a while to realize that he was talking about Lucifer. Blinking, he took a step closer to his brother but Lucifer already started to twitch and groan, before sitting up and shaking out his head like a lost dog.

“Lucifer…?” Gabriel tried. His voice sounded strange but he tried to ignore it, knowing that it was the voice belonging to Lucifer’s vessel.

Completely tensing up, Lucifer jumped up to his feet and could only seem to stare. “Nick?!” He asked in bewilderment.

_What_? Gabriel blinked, before realizing that was most likely the vessel’s name. “Uhm… no. It’s me, Gabriel.”

Lucifer blinked and reached up to touch his face in the same way Gabriel had done recently. A wail left his lips and he sunk down on his knees, his wail becoming more high-pitched before his true voice pierced through and destroyed the windows. Gabriel noted that they were still in the motel where they had faced off against each other. “I turned into a midget!” Lucifer screeched, sounding utterly horrified. It was followed by a tiny whimper, something Gabriel almost couldn’t hear even with his advanced senses. “I’m all alone.”

A scowl formed on Gabriel’s face. “Hey! My vessel is not _that_ small!”

At that, an eerie silence fell between them and Lucifer’s gaze hardened. “Wait… if I am in your vessel, and you are in mine, does that mean that you have Nick?”

“Yes, and he won’t shut up! How do you live with this?!” Gabriel wailed right back while Nick was throwing another temper tantrum within his mind. It was giving him a headache.

Fuming, Lucifer gave him a full-on glare, almost red in the face. “ _Give Nick back_!” He yelled, eyes flashing their fiery red color as his pink wings flared out threateningly.

 

Gabriel was happy that their grace was still their own but part of him was worried that they would have to fight again now. _Would Lucifer attack him_? He held up his hands in surrender as he tightened his own golden wings against his back. “Don’t worry. Let’s just swap again,” he said, proceeding to leave the vessel and go back to his own, but finding himself unable to. He frowned and blinked up at his still fuming brother. “Are you able to leave?” He asked him. Lucifer frowned himself and Gabriel realized that he couldn’t either.

They were trapped in each other’s vessels.

He was aware of Nick trying to reach out towards Lucifer. The human was pretty much full on sobbing and appeared to be genuinely upset about being separated from the Devil himself. Nick’s emotions were so strong that it took all of Gabriel’s willpower to stay in control. He never had to share a body before, and how Lucifer dealt with this particular human was beyond him. A slight cry came from Lucifer and then he suddenly stood in front of Gabriel. Startled, the Archangel took a single step back but he couldn’t go further for Lucifer proceeded to wrap him up in both his arms and wings and hug him close. That was the last thing Gabriel expected to happen - getting hugged by his brother. “What… why are we hugging?” He managed to stammer out.

“This is for Nick,” Lucifer mumbled against his chest, speaking as if that explained everything.

Nick started crying again when Gabriel kept on staying there numbly. He was too surprised to do anything really. It was clear to him that Lucifer and Nick cared about each other, but how Lucifer managed to grew fond of a human… he didn’t understand. _So much for his earlier words_. “Hug him back! Hug him! He deserves and needs it,” the man cried. Rolling his eyes, Gabriel awkwardly placed his arms around Lucifer and patted his back.

“We should find a way to get back to our own vessels,” Gabriel said, pulling a face, “I’m not sure if myself and Nick would work out. And he seems rather attached to you.”

“Nick is a very sad human without me,” Lucifer nodded, stepping back. “And of course he would be attached to me, he’s my fiancé!”

“Yeah,” Gabriel started to say before realizing _what_ Lucifer said. “Wait, what?!”

“Fiancé,” Lucifer casually replied as if Gabriel was stupid. “We are going to marry and complete the mating bond next week, actually.”

Gabriel could only gape at his brother. For a moment he wondered if Lucifer was screwing with him, but he looked too serious to be doing so… and being an angel himself, Gabriel knew just how serious the mating bond was for angels. “What about the Apocalypse and destroying humanity and all that?” He couldn’t help but ask.

Again, Lucifer gave him that look as if he was stupid for even asking. It looked strange seeing as he was wearing Gabriel’s usual face. “I’m going to purify this world and start over. I’ll create the perfect world for my Nick where he can be safe and happy.”

That seemed rather messed up to Gabriel and he couldn’t help but ask Nick if he was okay with it. Surely he wouldn’t like it if Lucifer slaughtered the world? But the human didn’t provide much help for he had basically turned into a puddle of feelings and was talking about how perfect Lucifer was - it made Gabriel turn a bright red. He shook his head. “Let’s just focus and find a way out of this mess. Stop gushing about each other like that!” He nearly begged. It made him feel rather awkward and it was the strangest thing to see - seeing Lucifer in love. And with a _human_ , at that.

It felt like some kind of cosmic joke to the younger Archangel.

“Is this one of your tricks?” Lucifer asked him, folding his arms and trying to look treatingly. Or trying to, at least. “This seems like something you would do for fits and giggles.”

“I can assure you,” Gabriel scowled, “this is not _my_ work!” _I wouldn’t have made such a mess out of this_ . He face palmed. “I don’t know who did this… but I _might_ have a friend who might be able to help us with our dilemma.”

“He can give Luci back?” Nick chirped in, stopping with crying long enough to talk.

Gabriel ignored him - he was pretty sure that the human already knew the answer either way - and instead gave Lucifer a pointed look, jabbing his chest. “You will let _me_ do the talking. He’s not too fond of angels, excluding myself, and he would refuse to help us if he knew _who_ you were.”

Arching up a single eyebrow, Lucifer nodded. “Lead the way, Gabe.”

~~

“You have a friend who lives in a dump?” Lucifer asked, giving him an accusing look. “Gabriel, you really should be careful who you hang out with.”

Gabriel suppressed an eye roll. “It’s an illusion to keep unwanted guests away, you big bag of dicks.” Snapping his fingers, air shook and seemed to fall away from the ‘dump’ - as Lucifer so gracefully called it - and revealed its true form. If Gabriel didn’t knew better he would say that it’s a grand luxury hotel - he could even make out the swimming pool on the roof terrace. He shot a smirk his brother’s way, who merely scoffed loudly and crossed his arms.

“I have to admit,” Nick’s voice whistled in his head, “but this is a nice place… you better find this friend of yours though so I can get Luci back.”

The Archangel shook his head in disbelief. “No wonder Lucifer loves you so much… you’re just as annoying as him,” he scoffed, too low for Lucifer to hear.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Nick replied, but Gabriel was already ignoring him as he stepped towards the door and rung the doorbell. Lucifer stepped next to him, arching up a single eyebrow.

Grumbling was heard on the other side of the door, as well as footsteps growing near. Both celestials looked up when the door opened… and revealed a man in a hat who looked just like Gabriel’s vessel.

Loki gave him a blank look - Gabriel couldn’t expect him to recognize him when he looked like this - but his eyes lit up when they fell on Lucifer. “Gabriel, to what do I own this rather unexpected visit?”

Lucifer gave him a look and Gabriel cleared his throat, making Loki look at him. “Actually… I am Gabriel. This here is one of my brothers. We accidentally swapped vessels, got stuck, and now we kinda need your help…” he trailed of when Loki started to laugh, leaning against the door for support.

“You got _stuck_?!” He wiped away a tear with a broad smile on his face and a disbelieving shake of his head. “Oh my, this is great.”

“Are you going to help us or not?” Gabriel asked, trying his best to push back the embarrassed blush on his face.

Loki shrugged with still that stupid grin on his face. “Oh, I don’t see why not. I have nothing better to do today either way. Still laying low and all that, especially with the Apocalypse upon us,” he took a step back to let them into his home, which the two Archangels did. Gabriel strolled in like he already owned the place while Lucifer was more suspicious of the Norish Pagan. Nick didn’t seem to trust Loki either.

“I don’t trust him,” the human simply said, “he has a glint to his eyes I don’t like.” Gabriel rolled his eyes at that but kept quiet, not sure how to explain that Loki was a good guy - and an ex of him, at that. He also wasn’t used to communicating with vessel’s and would rather go back to his own quiet body as well. Nick was just exaggerating.

“So, which angel are you?” Loki asked Lucifer as they walked through the grand house.

Panicking slightly, Gabriel quickly spoke up before his obnoxious brother would open his big mouth and screw everything up. “Luciel. That’s Luciel.” Nick laughed and Gabriel was aware of Lucifer shooting daggers at the back of his head. They walked through one of the main rooms and Gabriel could hear the raised voices of Loki’s children - as well as a bunch of women. He was tempted to join them in on the fun but decided he shouldn’t - he wasn’t even in his own body and he had better things to do, just as him merely thinking about it seemed to upset Nick.

Loki led them to an empty guest room upstairs where he turned around to face them. “I have to get a few things, so stay here, alright?” He told them. “Please don’t try to kill each other. I really don’t want to scrub any angel blood off my walls.” And then he was gone and left them to themselves.

Lucifer waited until they couldn’t hear Loki’s footsteps before turning around towards Gabriel, who went to sit on the bed and shook out his golden wings. “I’m not sure if I trust your friend,” he said.

A wry grin formed on Gabriel’s lips. “Nick said something similar earlier,” he commented, tilting his head slightly. “But you don’t need to trust or like him. All you need to do is stay quiet and not reveal who you are, or he won’t help us out anymore. Just long enough until he puts us back into our own vessels.”

Scrunching up his face, Lucifer replied. “You actually think he can do that? He’s just a _pagan_. He’s nothing like us.”

“He’s one of the most powerful pagans that I know of so yes, I think he can do it,” he shot Lucifer an almost gruel smile, “but if you happen to know another entity willing to help us and having the power to do so… I’m all ears.”

Grumbling something under his breath, Lucifer turned him his back and leaned against the wall. He folded his large wings in such a way that Gabriel’s could see nothing but a sparkling pink heap of wings and feathers. That prompted another cry from Nick, who kept on telling him that ‘he upset his angel’ and ‘that he needed to make it up now.’

“Shut up,” Gabriel grumbled unhappily.

“Did you just told Nick to ‘shut up?’” Lucifer asked him, wings completely still.

“What is it to you?” Gabriel snapped. This swapping vessels business was taking its toll on him and he just wanted it to be over.

“Don’t fight!” Nick yelled, making Gabriel’s head ring yet both Archangel did not seem to hear him.

“He’s _my_ human. Not yours! Of course it matters to me. Don’t go bossing him around,” Lucifer yelled in his face, eyes flaring up a bright red. It looked strange with him wearing Gabriel’s face and the angel scowled.

“You’re even crankier than usual,” Gabriel scoffed, leaning back on the bed with his arms propped underneath his head and completely ignoring Lucifer.

“Like you are one to talk,” Nick and Lucifer said in perfect sync.

_They are basically already married_ , Gabriel thought to himself, which seemed to amuse Nick.

“And now that you got to be grumpy for a while, you hug it out,” Nick happily said. “You’re brothers, you shouldn’t fight each other.”

Gabriel shot a glare at Lucifer, who was already looking away from him and was glaring at a wall himself. “I don’t like seeing him sad,” Nick commented and Gabriel closed his eyes at the honesty behind those words.

_If I hug him, will you shut up for at least a while_? He asked.

Nick seemed to think about it, Gabriel could tell judging from the wavelengths being emitted by his soul. “Deal,” the human said.

Sighing lightly, Gabriel stood up and went over towards Lucifer. Before his brother could do anything to stop him, Gabriel wrapped his arms around him and gave him a hug. “Do what do I owe the hug?” Lucifer asked, sounding amused.

“Nick said we should hug it out,” Gabriel replied. And staying true to his words, Nick stayed quiet yet Gabriel was still aware of him listening and watching everything unfold.

“Of course he did. The big softie,” Lucifer hummed, yet he didn’t move away and even seemed to lean closer to him. Gabriel didn’t want to admit it aloud, but part of him _did_ miss having Lucifer as his brother and being like this around him. They pulled back and awkwardly nodded at each other.

Loki seemed to choose that moment to walk into the room, carrying an array of things he proceeded to lay out on the floor with both angels watching him. “Do either of you know what might have caused this vessel swap issue?” He asked them.

“No idea, we just suddenly woke up like this,” Gabriel said, stepping closer to Loki and taking a look at the ingredients. Demon blood, a vial of angel grace, feathers of a griffin, herbs, salt and some kind of exotic looking fruit. Ingredients for a spell. “Where did you got the grace and blood?”

“I have my ways,” Loki replied, giving him a single look.

“This will be able to swap us back?” Lucifer asked, appearing next to Gabriel and looking down on the pagan deity. Gabriel was just glad that Lucifer’s eyes didn’t glow anymore.

“It should,” Loki said, placing the ingredients in a bowl and softly chanting some words, which prompted it to catch fire with golden flames. “But Gabriel is an Archangel and it has never been tested with Archangels before. That’s why I used Seraphim grace instead of that from an ordinary angel to put more power behind the spell.”

“And if it doesn’t work?” Lucifer pressed, exchanging a look with Gabriel. Gabriel wasn’t the only Archangel.

“Well, if Gabriel would be willing to give off some of his grace I could try it with Archangel grace. And if that doesn’t work I won’t know about anything that might, so then you two might as well accept your new fate,” the deity said. Gabriel could clearly see the panic in Lucifer’s eyes, as well as Nick’s distressed cry. Both of them clearly weren’t happy with that possibly outcome - now was he for that matter. They listened as Loki kept on chanting his spell, the scent of magic and spices strong now in the room. “This might burn a little,” Loki warned them once. Then he threw the golden fire at them, and it definitely burned.

~~

Gabriel sat up slowly and shook his head, still somewhat dazed with the magic burning his nostrils. Looking sideways, he saw Lucifer face-down, back in his own vessel.

“Gabriel?” Loki’s voice asked and the angel looked up to meet his anxious gaze.

“It seemed to have worked,” he said. “What exactly happened?”

“The spell knocked the both of you out cold. I decided to wait and see what would happen.”

“Thank you for helping us,” Gabriel said, nodding in gratitude.

Loki looked somewhat grim. “No problem. Just make sure that you leave this place later… and take Lucifer with you.”

In alarm, Gabriel’s head shot up and he opened his mouth but Loki merely smiled. “I know an Archangel’s grace when I see one, and I did just returned both of you to your own vessels,” he said. “And I don’t think it’s a bad idea to have the Devil owe me one.” Loki stood up and moved to the door.

“Oh, Gabriel?” He turned around to face him one last time and the Archangel looked up. “It worked because of the human.” And then he was gone, leaving Gabriel to think about his words until Lucifer woke up at least. A happy sound came from him when he realized that he was back in Nick’s body and that the spell worked. Gabriel assumed they were talking to each other.

He watched as Lucifer stood up and stretched his arms above his head. “Good to be back to normal,” he muttered.

“Lucifer?” He tried, making the other look at him. “Don’t destroy the world. If you just want to keep Nick safe you can leave. Leave Earth and make your own world out there. There does not _needs_ to be a fight,” he nearly begged.

“You know I can’t just do that. _He_ needs to pay for what he did to me, to us,” Lucifer said, sounding honestly sad. “Nick’s safety in one of the reasons I do all this, but it’s not the only one.”

“Listen to me, revenge is not the answer. It might make you feel better for a little while, but nothing will truly change. You will only feel worse in the end,” he said. Lucifer gave him a sad look and then he spread out his large wings and left.

Gabriel hung his head. Wondering to himself why his family must be so incredibly stubborn. “Idiot… you will only get yourself killed.”


End file.
